


A Nail to the head Keeps Everyone Away.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [4]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: BlackBerry Cookie learns a thing or two about the cookie's she had come across, soon they'll set out together.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 8





	A Nail to the head Keeps Everyone Away.

What's worse than a man? A lot of things. Including a man who makes the purest child cry!

" Hey, BlackBerry Cookie..." Rockstar Cookie mumbled, slowly turning around to face me.

" Well what did you go and do that for? Angel Cookie was perfectly happy without knowing those cruel facts!" I raise my voice only I slight bit, glaring at Rockstar Cookie.

" I honestly thought they'd already known! Hey! I'm not in the wrong! Why didn't you tell them that's how it is?!" Rockstar barks back.

" You don't tell those things to children you lie! Like how knuckle cracking doesn't ACTUALLY lead to arthritis, and how GingerClaus isn't real!"

" G-GingerClaus isn't real?" Rockstar whimpers. Oh my word, this is like a man-child.

" ... No he is real, I just messed up in my speaking. But anyways! Let kids live their lives is innocent bliss until their dreams slowly get crumbled as they grow year by year by year, by year... by... year..."

" BlackBerry Cookie? Stop zoning out! Even if you tell kids those lies, you can't keep this information about Jellywalkers from them, they might go and get bitten on purpose! I know kids ain't an easy road to walk down. But sometimes being honest is for their own good." I feel a bit stupid about getting lectured by Rockstar Cookie, of all cookies. Though he doesn't know me, I know him. I know a lot of cookies. At that short moment Rockstar Cookie stood up, and went in the direction Zombie and Angel had gone. I assume he went to comfort them which isn't much of a surprise, he seems like a good man, just not the smartest. I didn't have time to dwell on other cookies though, I had to get back to work. Not cleaning, or any of the other things I do. I had started creating weapons. Though it pains me to, I'm leaving this mansion soon, there's no use in staying in it, it only brings me despair. I will miss it's running water, and great AC though. I know not a lot of places will have that. Luckily, it's starting to get colder where we are.

I go back into a spare room that was never used for much, mostly storing old furniture. When I said I made weapons, I didn't mean bombs or guns. Just nails in bats, I don't have the materials to make guns or bombs, not that I'd need them anyways. I suppose doing this makes me seem rather hostile. But really, I'm making them for the others. I heard about Cherry Blossom's plan to look for cookie's that lived. I think it's foolish, in some ways, but I still want to see who's left. And I admire her enthusiasm. And speak of devil, Cherry Blossom knocked on the door very lightly.

" BlackBerry Cookie? Are you in here?" She whispered, probably trying to be cautious.

" I am, come in." I didn't bat an eye. Why should I? I barely know any of the cookies I invited in, not my brightest moment. Cherry Blossom slowly opened the door and knelt politely next to me. I was sitting on the floor, it's the easiest way to get things done.

" What're you doing? It looks... Fun?" She stared at my hands, closely watching what I was doing.

" I'm just making some protection from scraps."

" Oh! That's good! So I assume you guys are coming with me and Rockstar?" I nod, still focusing on my work. " Anyway I can help you?" I nod once more, handing her a hammer, a bat, and a small tub of nails, she figured out what to do.

While we worked, I happily listened to the stories Cherry Blossom had to tell, and I tell you, almost everyone involves her little sister. I wonder why, I'm too afraid of the reaction she might project. Maybe her sister is dead. I'm pretty sure everyone here has lost someone dear to them, even me. But I suppose it isn't relevant anymore. It doesn't matter how sad any of us get, or maybe it does. Sadness can cause manic behavior, I hope that doesn't happen. It's happened to me before. Not from any sadness though.

Soon, we have two bats done, which is plenty enough, even when we'll most likely be running into very few Jellywalkers, it's great to be prepared. Cherry Blossom and I discussed with Rockstar later that day, when we'd be leaving. We decided on the next day, in the afternoon. I feel bad for not including Angel and Zombie in the conversation. But I fear they're much to pure. Especially Angel Cookie, they're too young to understand the world that is burning around them. I can't imagine growing up with something that'll be going down in the history books, but the poor kid has to.

We do the usual, bathe, eat, I read Angel and Zombie a bedtime story, and although he won't admit it, Rockstar toned in too.  
There isn't much left in this world, there's still some lovely bedtime stories though.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this Chapter is so short. It's in BlackBerry's POV, and I always thought she was one to be more silent, so I took that into note. I chuckle at the idea of having it be Zombie's POV, and it's just grrrgrrgggr. I can't wait to meet the next cookie, it makes me crack up!


End file.
